Enemies by chance, Family by choice
by Michelle1801
Summary: After taking down mount weather, clarke can't live with the guilt and leaves camp jaha. Bellamy tries to stop her but clarke leaves anyway. Two months later clarke is still living in the woods. She is still fighting with the guilt and pain. But then she comes to a village. Everyone was slaughtered but then clarke finds the one thing that gives her back her will to live...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: After mount weather_

_The events at mount weather were two months ago and clarke still fought with the guilt and pain. She had killed then all then all. All the people in mount weather. Friends, children, innocent people. And clarke just wiped then all out. After they had rescued all of their people from the mountain, lexas betrayal, killing over 300 people, clarke couldn't go back to camp jaha. She couldn't look at their faces every day and be reminded of what she had done to save them. She needed time to think, time to realise what she had done. Bellamy had tried to convince her to stay. So clarke left camp jaha with nothing more than her gun and the clothes she was wearing. That was two months ago._

_Now clarke was laying on her coat at the river and watched the stars in the sky. She was thinking about her dad. She missed him so much. He should have seen this beautiful planet with his own eyes. It was always his dream to get down here. A tear fell down onto her cheeks and clarke was scared to death when a lighting crossed the sky. She jumped up as someone was about to attack her. She catched her breath for a second. She laughed at her self because she was afraid of a thunder storm._

_" Wanheda is afraid of a thunder storm!" , clarke says laughing. She knew that everyone called her 'wanheda' , the commander of death. The first time she heard is was last week, when a grounder tried to kill her. He called her Wanheda over and over again. She didn't knew what it meant and she didn't get the chance to ask because she killed him._

_When she was at the trading post two days later, she heard it again. The young woman behind the table said it. When clarke heard it she was scared that the woman would try to kill her as well, just like the other grounder. But when clarke backed up to leave the won threw her hands up and giggled. "You don't have to fear me, Wanheda. I mean no harm to you!"_

_Clarke had asked her about Wanheda. "What does it mean? I know that heda means commander. Why are they calling me that?" Clarke thought about lexa for a second but she quickly banned her from her thoughts after she felt the pain of her betrayal. "You killed our greatest enemy. The mountain men." Clarkes chest filled with pain and anger. "You're a symbol. You're known as Wanheda. The commander of death." The woman told her. Clarke wanted to scream. She killed a whole race and the grounders are praising her for it. She was disgusted._

_"Why do they want to kill me then?" Clarke asked her. The woman smiled at her. "We belive that when you kill someone, you get their powers. The people believe that you command death and they want your power." She woman replied. Clarke felt nausea. "That's fucking stupid!" Clarke yelled at the woman who was confused because she did not know the word clarke used. Clarke ignored her questioning look and turned around as quickly as possible. She wanted to leave. Now. But in that moment the the door flew open and clarke quickly turned back._

_She walked towards one of the shelfs with clothes. She acted like she was interested in them. Three men entered the cabin. Two of then stayed at the door while the other one made his way towards the woman behind the table. "Niylah,don yu seen disha strat?" He showed her a picture. It was a drawing of clarke. Niylahs eyes stayed on the grounder while she answerd:" Em kom op by bida days kom gon. Em as op gon de edei. Em biyo em wanted gon hon daun de nout tray." "Azgeda..." the man whisperd. The three men then left the cabin quickly._

_Clarke was so thankful. She left niylah with the promise to stop by again. Clarke then disappeared in to the woods again. Something yanked clarke out of her memorys of niylah. Clarke rose to her feet quickly and grabed her gun from her hip. She searched the woods from where she heard the sound. She saw nothing. She waited for the sound to appear again but it didn't. She only heard her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She waited and waited but she saw and heard nothing._

_After a couple minutes clarke decided to leave, to go back into the woods again. It was late and clarke knew she needed shelter for the night. After a short walk through the woods, she found a small cave in the ground and she decided that she would spend the night there. It wasn't perfect but still better than nothing. Clarke took of her jacket and tossed it to the ground._

_The rucksack she got from niylah was filled with a small amount of food and water, an old blanket, a flashlight and a thick pullover. She thanked niylah in her head and pulled out the blanket. Clarke didn't want to make a fire because she was scared that someone could find her because of it. Everyone was trying to kill her so clarke did not take any chances. She laid down on her jacket and placed the blanket over her body. It didn't take long before she fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The village

Clake woke up after a dreamless night at first light. The sunlight hit her eyes and Clark hoped for some nice weather today. The sun was warm in her face. She enjoyed the sunlight for a few minutes before she stood up and broke camp. She needed to find something to eat soon because the small amount of dry meat that niylah gave her, was nearly gone. She did eat the small amount that was left and started her day.

She made her way back to the river to wash herself and drink some of the water. Clarke knew that she probably should have boiled the water before drinking it but she couldn't do that right now so she just filled her bottle with the cold water. She washed her face and made her way along the river. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but she didn't care. She did not want to think about camp jaha, her friends and family and especially not lexa. That b*tch.

Clarke started to get angry again and she kicked a stone that was laying there on the ground. She screamed and got furious by the thought of lexa. She still couldn't believe that lexa had just left her to die at mount weather. After everything. After the kiss. After all the planing. Clarke tried to calm herself down. She tried not to think about lexa. She banned her from her mind. Clarke hated her. She wanted to kill her but she also knew that she could never do that. She still cared for her even after her betrayal. She got even angrier at that thought. She tried not to think about lexa anymore.

She tried focusing on finding something to eat. After walking along the river for a while clarke decided to go back into the hoped that she could find some berries or a small animal that she could kill. She looked for hours, not finding anything. But then all of the sudden she found a bush with raspberries on it. She was so happy that she nearly started to cry over it. She picked as many as she could and put them into the small pocket of her rucksack. After taking a small break, eating some of the berries and drinking some water, clarke got back onto her feet. She continued her walk. Even though she did not have somewhere to go to.

Her thoughts wandered of again and she started thinking about mount weather again. Her chest filled with pain again. She thought of all the dead people and jasper holding the dead Maya in his arms. Tears started blocking her view and clarke let out a small sob. She didn't want to think about it anymore but she couldn't help it. Tears started to fall faster after thinking about all the innocent people and children. And then she fell to the ground all of the sudden. When she saw the reason for it, she screamed.

There was a dead person on the ground, laying on its stomach. Clarke approached the person slowly and flipped the person to its was a young man, not older than 25. Clarke checked his pulse even though deep down she knew he was dead. She didn't feel a pulse and she wanted to cry even harder. She tried to blink her tears away so she could see better. She checked the woods around her. At first she didn't notice anything but then she saw legs behind a tree about 30 feet away from her. She ran over to them and found another body. A man who was older than the other one. He was dead as well. "What the-" she stopped mid sentence after seeing even more dead people a couple feet away from her.

She asked herself if she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't. It was real. She carefully made her way over to the dead people. They were slaughtered. Multiple stab wounds and slit throats. Clarke checked the woods again but she saw nothing. Nobody was there. She looked east and saw the beginning of a village. She hasitated. Maybe the killers were still there. But she also thought maybe there are survivers. People she could took her gun from her waistband. On her way into the village she found even more dead people. When she was sure that who ever attacked them were gone, she started to look for survivors.

The went from building to building, from cabin to cabin. All of the cabins where built out of wood. All she found was death. Dead people in every cabin. Women, men and even children. All slaughtered. Blood was everywhere. 67 dead people so far. She made her way over to the last cabin. It was of to the side, behind some fields. It wasn't near the other cabin what confused clarke a bit but she did not questioned it further. She took the path between the fields and stopped at the door. The door was wide open. Blood was splashed across of it. She listened inside. Nothing. Clarke knew what she would find. Death.

She entered slowly. In the first room there was a dead woman. She was maybe about 30 years old. A little bit behind her was a dead man. He looked a little bit older than the woman. Both dead. Throats slit. They also looked like they have been torture. Why? What did the attackers want. Did they get whag they wanted? And what was worth killing 69 people? Clarke waked past them with a disgusted look an her face. She searched the other rooms but they were all empty, no one in them. Not even dead people. She looked in a kitchen and a room that looked like a bedroom. No one was there. she went back to the hallway. One room left. She opened the door and found a room with a table, 4 chairs and a bed on either sides of the room. That's it. Nothing more.

Two of the chairs were laying on the ground. But otherwise, the room was empty. Clarke took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. After a few seconds, she turned around, moving towards the door. She was about to leave when she heard a tiny sob. Clarke stopped in the movement. She froze. Her hand tightend around her gun. She turned back. She listend carefully but she only heard herself breathing. Clarke thought she had imagend it but then she heard it again. It sounded like a little cry. Clarke knew she wasn't alone. She felt it.

She slowly walked towards the first bed and checked under it. Nothing. She did the same exact thing on the other side. Also nothing. Clarke thought she was going crazy. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to think. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and turned away from the bed. She was ready to leave but then she noticed something under the table. A white piece of fabric or something like that was stuck in the floor. She held her breath and walked over to the table. She tried to make no noise. She let out a sharp breath when she realised that there was something of with the floor underneath the table. There was darker wood, shaped like a rectangle. Just as big as the table. She tried to figure out what it could be. Then octavia came to her mind. It was a door to a room/hole in the floor. Clarke face went completely pale. She instantly knew that there was someone underneath that door under the table.

Clarke tried to calm herself down again but it didn't really work. She pushed the table aside so the door would be free. She kneeled where the door seemer to begin but she had no idea how to open it. There was no way that clarke could get her fingers between the wood. She needed something thin that could fit between it but also was strong enough to open the door. Like a sword or a dagger. Sadly she did not have either of those. She didn't know what to do. Then the kitchen came back to her mind. She quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. It did not take long until she found what she was looking for. A large knife with a thin but strong blade. She ran back to the room she came from and kneelt on the same spot again. She placed the knife between the two different shades of brown. She pushed down the handle so the door would lift open.

The door was extremely heavy but when clarke manged to open it a couple of inches, she slit her fingers under the door. She lifted the door completely and when she looked inside the hole, she was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is she?

In the hole was a little girl. She was sitting in the hole with something that kinda looked like a stuffed bear in her arms. Her cheeks were covered in tears and clarke noticed how tiny she was. She looked like maybe 4 or 5 . She had long, really dark drown hair, it was nearly black. She wore a dirty white dress. When the girl finally looked up and saw clarke, she jumped to her feet towards clarke. Clarke was so surprised that the girl even manged to push clarke to the ground. The girl was now sitting on clarke's stomach with an angry face, beating clarke's face with her tiny fists.

Clarke was surprised who strong the little girl was. Then the girl started screaming in trigedasleng:" Flaimkepa! Flaimkepa! Flaimkepa!" And again, clarke was confused. Finally she snapped back into reality. "HEY! Stop, little one!" Clarke tried to calm the girl. But that did not work. The girl only started hitting her harder. Clarke didn't even know if the girls spoke English because she had just spoken in trigedasleng. Shit! Clarke thought. What now? She did not want harm the girl, so she tried again:" Hey! Stop, please. I don't want to hurt you!" But it seem like the girl did not understand her. Clarke slowly held her hands up to show her that she means no harm to her. But it also did not help to calm the girl down. She needed a different tactic. Clarke slightly pushed the girl but it only made her more furious.

" Flaimkepa! Wan op!" Clarke did not understand her. Clarke only knew a few words in trigedasleng and those were definitely not in her vocabulary. CLake sat up rather quickly, grabed the girls wrists and then stood up more slowly. She put the girl down and she immediately came at clarke the moment her feet hit the ground. Clarke pushed her the slightest bit but the girl fell to her knees. Clarke did not want that. She wanted to help her up but she took a step back when the girl screamed:"NO!" The girl flinched away and tried to hide by the bed. Now she was also crying again. She sat at the end of the bed and she pulled her knees to her chest, hoping that clarke would just leave. Clarke just stood there in the middle of the room, watching the girl. She felt the tears in her own eyes. That's when she noticed.

When the girl gell to her knees she must have hurt them because they were bleeding. Black blood dripped to the floor. Nightblood! "Omg!" , clarke whisperd. She tried to approach the girl again but after realising what clarke was about to to, the girl quickly hid under the bed. Clarke backed up again. She didn't know what to do. She knew for a fact that she could not just leave the girl here. She would not survive on her own! And all the dead people outside. The two bodies in the livingroom were probably her parents. Both dead. Just like everyone else in this village. There was no way that clarke would leave a child here. The attackers could come back and find the girl and even if they don't come back, she was definitely to young to care for herself. Clarke heard her crying under the bed. What is she suppose to do now?

It looked like that they could not communicate with each other. She needed to try something different. She grabed her back and got out her water bottle. Then she got a handful of the berries, she had found earlier and placed them into the cap of the waterbottle. She placed both, berries and water in front of the bed. Clarke turned around and got the stuffed animal from the hole. She placed it next to the water bottle before turning around and leaving the room. She closed the door behind her. It was the only exit. She locked the door and leant against it. She took a couple deep breaths. She walked towards the nearest window. It was already getting dark outside. It had to be around late afternoon. She wanted to give the girl some time to calm down and to realise that clarke won't hurt her.

She was about the leave the cabin but then stopped when she saw the two dead people. The girl should not see this. Clarke removed her backpack and placed it next to the door. She made her way back inside. Clarke didn't really want to do this. She didn't want to have anything to do with death ever again after mount weather but she knew that wasn't possible. She needed a minute to think. Where would she put the bodies? Should she bury them or burn them? After a few minutes of thinking she decided to burn them. She carried both of the bodies behind the cabin. Her eyes went over to the other dead people in the village. That would take a while but clarke got to work and started to carry all of the bodies to the same spot.

It was already completely dark when clarke had them all in the same spot. She got some wood from the nearby forest and placed it around the bodies. When there was enough wood she lit it on fire and watched the bodies burn of a couple of seconds. "Yu gonplei ste odon!" She whisperd. A look at her fathers watch told her that is was 9:30 pm. Clarke was really exhausted. Her clothes and hands were covers in dirt and blood. She felt disgusted and looked for water. She needed to clean herself. She found a bucket full of rain water. She quickly washed her hands, arms and face with it. It was so quit out here. All she could hear was the fire behind the cabin. She did not hear anything else than that. The fire made her chear ache. How many dead people will she have to burn or bury before she dies herself. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

She needed to check on the girl. She felt tears in her eyes again. The girl had just lost everything and everyone. Clarke quickly blinked them away and walked towards the door of the cabin. She grabed her backpack on her way inside and stopped in front of the door. It was really hard to see. It was too dark. Clarke held her ear against the door but she heard nothing. She only heard her own heavy breathing. It was nearly to quiet in there and clarke started to worry a little. She took a step back, took a deep breath and opened the door. As slowly and quiet as possible. The only light came from small candle on the table. The girl must have lightend it while clarke was gone. Clarke entered completely and closed the door behind her. She took a step towards the bed but then she immediately stopped when she saw the little girl laying on the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and in her hands she held the stuffed animal. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and even younger than before. Clarke couldn't help but smile. Her eyes went to the bottle on the ground. She noticed that the berries were gone and the bottle was empty. She smiled again and took another step.

The floor underneath her feet cracked and gave out a loud noise. The girl was awake immediately and sat up on the bed. She looked clarke directly in the eyes and Clark threw up her hands to show her that she isn't there to hurt her in any way. The girl gave her a look of disbelieve but she also didn't move. She just stared at clarke. Clarke slowly grabed her backpack and opened the pocket with the berries. She grabed another handfull of them and closed the pocket after. She placed her backpack on the ground and took a step towards the girl. When the girl did not make any moves to show clarke to stop, she took another step and then another. When clarke reached the bed, the girl flinched a little but made no moves that would stop clarke. "You probably don't understand me, but I am not here to hurt you! I just want to help." She gave the girl a smile and then continued and pointed at the empty cap on the floor. "You ate my berries." She smiled at her again. "I have more of them if you like." She held out her hand with the berries towards the girl.

The girl looked scared but then clarke was surprised when the girl reached out and took a few of the berries out of her hand. The girl ate them quickly and clarke sat down onto the edge of the bed. She never stopped looking at the girl though. She offered her the berries again and the girl took them all out of her hand, what made clarke giggle. The girls eyes wandered from her own hand to clarkes face. Clarke gave her another smile before pointing to her chest. "Clarke" She slowly said. She noticed the tiny hint of a smile on the girls face. After a while the girl pointed at her own chest and whispered :"Madison. But mommy and daddy call me madi." Clarkes head snapped up. "You speak English?" She asked madi surprised. Madi nodded. She just stared at clarke. "They took my mommy", madI whisperd and her tears started to fall again. Clarkes heart ached at the sight. "Who?" Clarke asked madi. "They came at night. I heard the people outside scream when my mommy took me out of my bed. They killed my mommy and then daddy put me in my hole. They took him too, didn't they?", madi cried. "I'm so sorry." Clarke whisperd. She felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to calm herself down but they snapped back open when she felt madi crawling onto her lap, still crying. Clarke looked down to her and put her arms around her. Pulling her closer. She was so tiny. Clarke felt so sorry for her.

She just wanted to hold her and make her feel a little bit better. They just sat there in the candlelight while madi was crying in clarkes lap. She fell asleep after a while of crying but clarke just stayed in the same position so she wouldn't wake her up. But eventually she got really tired herself so she stood up as slow and gentle as possible with madi in her arms. She placed madi back onto the bed and luckily madi didn't wake up. Clarke looked around for a blanket and only found a dirty one the hole madi were in. She didn't want to use that one so she got the blanket from her backpack and placed it over madi. Clarke looked down to her and smiled, before walking over to the other bed she laid down on it. She didn't care that she didn't have a blanket herself. She was happy that madi had one that kept her warm. She quickly fell asleep and dreamt of the events from that day.

**Chapter End Notes**

Translations:

Flaimkepa- Flamekeeper

Flaimkepa! Wan op!- Flamekeeper! Die!

Yu gonplei ste odon!- your fight is over!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Notes

Hey!  
Sorry that this chapter is so short, next one will be longer again :)  
Michelle

**Chapter 4: The day after**

Clarke woke up, when the first light came through the window. She lpoked over to the other bed. Madi was still sleeping. Clarke smiled. MadI looked so peaceful now. Clarke checked her watch and it was nearly 6am. She got out of the bed as quiet as possible and left the room. Clarke was straving so she made her way into the kitchen. She looked for food. In a basket,she found some bread and on the table was a bowl with fruits. She grabed the bowl and started cutting the fruits on the counter. She also cutted some of the bread.

She was completely focues on her task. She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw madi sitting at the table. She just sat there in her dirty white dress and looked at clarke. "I'm sorry. I just didn't hear you. You scared me for a second." Clarke was surprised by the little laugh that came from madi. "I know. I tried to be extra quiet with my feet." Madi giggled again and clarke couldn't help but smile.

She was surprised that madi looked like she was in a good mood. She had expected that madI would be in a bad mood after yesterday but she also didn't want to remind madi about it. "Are you hungry?" Clarke asked and madi dodded heavily. Clarke laughed and placed the two bowls on the table. Madi grabed some bread and fruit the minute clarke had placed it on the table. Clarke smiled at her again. "Are you from the sky?" Madi asked after a while. Clarke froze a little. Had madi heard about her? Clarke nodded lightly and madis smile grew bigger. "Did you live in the clouds?" Clarke laughed. "No,madi. I didn't. I lived on a huge ship in space." She replied. "Could you see the stars?", madi asked with a full mouth. Clarke smile grew even bigger.

She grabed more berries and put a handful in her mouth. "How old are you, madi?" Clarke asked curious. "This is my sixth summer." Madi answered. Clarke was really surprised because madi looked way younger than 6. She was just small. "Wow" Clarke whisperd and she saw another smile on madis face. Clarke didn't want to ask and hurt madi with it but she also needed to know what had happened yesterday.

" Why were you under the floor?", clarke slowly asked. She could literally see madis smile disappear. "My blood is special", madi pointed at her wounded knees. "There are people out there who want to take me because of it. Flaimkepas", madi looked scared again and that hurt clarke. "My mommy always said that if they get me they will hurt me and I can't be a kid anymore. So whenever the flaimkepas came, my mommy put me into the hole in the floor so they wouldn't find me." Clarke felt the rage growing in her chest. Did they kill all of those people? Did they kill madis parents? She saw a tear fall down madis cheek.

Clarke stood up and kneelt in front of madi. "Hey, look at me!" She said in a soft voice. Madis green eyes met clarkes. Clarke sighed when madis eyes reminded her of lexas eyes. They looked the same. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. "They won't get yout, madi! You are safe. I won't let them take you. Never." Clarke looked deep into madis eyes. Then madi suddenly jumped up and hugged clarke tight. She placed her face on clarke's neck. Clarke stiffened for a moment but relaxed quickly and placing both arms around madi.

They stood there for a couple seconds before madi pulled got up and now madi stood in front of her and looked up into her face. Then she hugged clarkes legs and said:" thank you, clarke!" Clarke smiled. Madi got back on to her chair and took another piece of bread. She started eating again. Clarke smiled again and knew that she would do anything to protect this little pumpkin.


End file.
